Wedding Blues
by odmonkey
Summary: In the middle of his wedding, Sasuke wonders why Sakura doesn't seem to care. [Onesided SasuSaku] [Saku?]


I don't own Naruto. Italics are flashbacks. Sorry for not updating other stories but I'm in a wee slump with them. Enjoy.

Sasuke frowned as he looked over the arriving guests taking their seats for the event. Naruto had his eyes screwed shut in concentration, going over his best-man speech again and grinning when he remembered the good parts. Kakashi was lounging near the punch, his nose not in his famous book - in lieu of the nature of the gathering - however Sasuke had found a copy on his doorstep for 'preparation' as his sensei had told him. On looking close you could see Kakashi shift slightly as if he had sore ribs, Sasuke smirked, teach him to try and pervert the head of the Uchiha Clan. The Hokage was standing on the podium but she was looking worried, following her eye-line he looked at Sakura who had come in laughing with TenTen. They took their seats and waved at both Naruto and himself. She seemed happy. Even though the Uchiha Sasuke was marrying her best friend in a lavish outdoor ceremony.

Sasuke didn't know why he's chosen to marry Ino really. He found her annoying but he could put up with her, even sometimes enjoying her company. That's love, isn't it? Ino hadn't complained but he'd seen the doubt in her eyes. He needed this, needed her so he acted like the man he should have been to Sakura. The news of their engagement sent ripples through the village. Ino? Why Ino, why not Sakura? The morning after the news broke he arrived to find that his team (even Kakashi) were waiting for him.

xxx

_"Is it true, teme?" Naruto looked uncharacteristically serious._

_"Is what true?" Sasuke looked confused for a second before it dawned on them what it could only be. What he had done._

_Kakashi had a hand on Sakura's shoulder as he questioned Sasuke about his choice and what he planned to do. Sasuke had tuned him out in favour of looking at his pink-haired team-mate who was staring fixedly at the ground, her pink bangs covering her eyes. Now all three men were looking at the completely still form of Haruno Sakura, anxiously waiting her reaction to the situation._

_Whatever he had been expecting it wasn't for her to look up with a genuinely happy grin on her face. Certainly wasn't for her to hug him tight and congratulate him on a good choice. He hadn't thought about it before but for apparantly loving him, she sure didn't seem to mind that he wasn't marrying her. Had she finally moved on?_

xxx

That question still haunted him slightly. She'd been one of the only people who had always had faith in him. He had always had a vague idea that he would marry her after he killed Itachi and she would help him revive his lost clan. But for some reason he had never asked, perhaps he realised that after all she had done for him she deserved more from him than a love-lacking marriage. Perhaps the fact that he didn't want to risk her as Itachi still roamed free. He was sure that if he felt sure of what love was he would have loved Sakura. But it was too late now. The guests were in position and Ino was sweeping up the aisle arm in arm with her father Inoshi.

Ino smiled to herself, she knew was she was getting into but she was content. She smiled at Sakura as she passed in the aisle. She wasn't surprised to see no hurt, no resentment, no anger in those big green eyes. All she saw was happiness for her best friend and happiness for the man she used to think was the love of her life. She sighed, remembering how Sakura had rushed to her after Sasuke confirmed the news.

xxx

_"Ino!" Ino winced as her best friend's voice rang out over the training ground where she was practicing._

_Turning she was surprised to see a grinning Sakura, who then launched herself at her and hugged her close._

_"Congratulations Ino, I'm so happy for you"_

_"Are...aren't you mad?"_

_"I'm not angry at you Ino, I'm not angry at either of you"._

xxx

She had turned down the maid of honour position though. Ino had to go with her second choice - Hinata. It actually worked quite well, after all weren' the best man and bridesmaid supposed to share a dance? Maybe that would open the eyes of the dense blond. Everyone was looking at her, in her wedding finery, in awe. Looking up she saw the man she was going to be spending her life with, however his eye-line was torn between herself and her pink-haired friend. Most brides would be worried about now, but Ino knew she was under no threat from Sakura.

Sasuke realised he should be paying more attention to the woman who would soon be sharing his name but he was somewhat lost at Sakura's reactions to it all. True she was no longer the emotionally unstable girl she used to be but surely seeing the man you had loved for many years marrying someone else would elicit something else than unconditional happiness.

Ino saw the confused look on his face and smiled tightly. She knew fine well why Sakura didn't mind Sasuke being taken. In the middle of choosing her dress Ino had blurted questions at her. Why didn't she mind? What was happening? Why was she letting her win? Didn't she want the fabled Uchiha name?

xxx

_Sakura just smiled and looked away. "Something happened which showed me I've been after the wrong Uchiha"_

xxx

It had taken Ino a while to get over the shock. Her best friend and an S-ranked criminal, Sasuke's close friend and his worst enemy, together?

But that was all forgotten about just now, this was Ino's big day.

xxx

Sakura laughed in delight as she caught the bouquet, TenTen muttering something that sounded like 'lucky', 'Neji' and 'maybe asking'. She merely grinned at the weapons mistress, hooked arms with her and led them off to the reception. TenTen flushed at seeing Neji standing listening to Lee rave about the beauty of the affair - suddenly she found herself right next to him with her friend nowhere in sight. She smiled as Neji gave her a look of long suffering and pulled her away.

Sakura smiled as she watched the two but as she turned she was face-to-face with someone who should have been flushed with happiness not glowering darkly.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? What's the matter?"

"What's the matter with you Sakura? Why are you like this? Don't you care at all?" His voice was low and tightly controlled.

Sakura simply looked at him with an expression of mild annoyance. "You're married Sasuke. You're married to my best friend and you'd better not hurt her, or else"

"Why don't you care that I've married your best friend and rival?"

Sakura turned to look into the trees then turned back with a bright smile. "I found someone else Sasuke-kun, someone I can truly love"

As she walked off, Sasuke glared into the trees. His eyes widened slightly as he swore he saw a flash of red among the boughs for an instant, but looking again it was gone.

R/R


End file.
